


A Bloody,Hairy,Spooky Situation

by freemefromthiscurse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freemefromthiscurse/pseuds/freemefromthiscurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off the show Being Human, with the lads taking the main roles. Michael and Gavin are roommates trying to get by their day to day kind of life. They buy a new house with a questionable past, and Ray wonders who these new tenants are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloody,Hairy,Spooky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> It might just be a bunch of drabbles bundled together or I may actually set plot. We’ll see. It’s basically very loosely based off the Being Human series, its been a long ass time since I’ve seen it so I’m not gonna solely base chapters on episodes. I decided to write this because someone requested for it, and I hope I’ve satisfied for now! [[This is the A/N I wrote when I first posted it last year so hopefully I'll actually be able to continue it since I've gotten some more inspiration and a desire to actually use this account]]

“Michael! Michael its perfect!” Gavin did a little twirl in the lightly furnished living room. This was about the 5’th house they’ve been to this month, and the 3rd time the British man had claimed it’s o called perfection. Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head, stepping forward to grab his friend’s shoulder. “Really? Is it so?”

 

“Oh I think you should listen to him Mr. Jones. This is a very beautiful house indeed.” The salesman gave a little smile and looked down at his clipboard, reviewing the conditions of the property as the potential buyers went on in their own conversation.

 

“Gavin, think about it... really think about it.” Michael resisted the urge to sigh dramatically as the other whipped his head around and sprinted off to the stairs. Michael now regretted the decision of spending their morning at the coffee shop before meeting the real estate agent in the afternoon.

 

“Michael look! The bathroom isn’t too shabby, and there’s an extra room in case someone wants to stay over! And- WOOP!” Luckily Michael was right behind to catch him when Gavin tripped on the top step, the salesman made a noise of panic and quickly made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

“Careful there now! Well I guess one fault would be those steps, better get it carpeted or something.” The salesman tugged at the collar of his shirt, not making a second glance as he flipped over the brochures on his clipboard.

“Yeah, or something.” Michael grumbled as he pushed Gavin off of him and walked back downstairs, dragging the hyper blonde next to him. “Look the house is alright, I’ll give it that, what I’m interested in is the price.” The salesman’s eyes brightened up after that, and quickly showed Michael the papers.

“Huh, its pretty cheap actually.” Gavin stuck his tongue out at Michael and went to shake the salesman’s hand but Michael’s hand went to grab at his wrist. “And why is this house so cheap compared to the others?” Michael narrowed his eyes and the salesman dropped his head.

“Alright, well I was going to tell you guys anyway since we’re required to. The last owners of this house, one of them died in a tragic accident, and-”

“Thats it? Oh come on, well the past is the past! I really do fancy this house and I think we should get it. What do you think Michael?” Gavin put his hand on his shoulder and Michael shrugged in response, “Ok, well I guess thats that. We’re getting the house.”

 

~

After going after formalities and all that jazz, the salesman who finally introduced himself as George and gave them his card to call if anything was needed. A week later their house was made into their home and they were almost all unpacked.

“First things first.” Gavin looked toward the fridge and Michael handed him the bags.

Once the fridge was stocked with their necessities: beer, a couple pounds of raw meat, and several blood bags tucked safely in the corner, the two went over to the living room for second order of business. Setting up the tv and X-box.

“Hey Gavin? I know its like whatever, but don’t you feel a little uneasy that we’re living in a house that someone had recently died in?” Gavin shot him a look and laughed.

“You’re asking the wrong person my little Michael. You think I would even care if a- a serial killer lived here?”

“Well with that you would have something in common with the previous owner.”

“Shut up. Like you’re one to talk.”

“Ok! Never-fucking-mind then, forget I said anything!” Michael sat down on the couch and was about to turn on Halo, he paused for a moment staring at the controller on the table. Either he was really tired, or the controller slid an inch across the table. “Gavin?”

“What is it now Michael?”

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Gavin plopped down on the couch next to Michael and grabbed his controller. “Well Michael, you are a turned-werewolf living with a hundred year old vampire. So maybe you should ask that question again.” Michael shoved Gavin on the shoulder and picked up his own controller, letting the incident go with the excuse of mind tricks.

~[2 hours later]~

“Come on…COME ON! God dammit this little nob has been following me for the last 20 minutes! Oh! Did you see that? He blasted my head right off! Again!” Gavin growled and tossed his controller to the side, Michael laughed as he stormed off to the kitchen to grab a mug and a blood pack.

“Gav, calm down! Just ignore it and come back to the game, you’re leaving me out here to die!” Michael bit his lip as he tried to fend off the enemy team by himself, fingertips smashing buttons.

“Oooh, alright! I’ll just ignore him! How 'bout you ignore the next full moon hm? Tell me how that goes.” Gavin rolled his eyes and put his mug in the microwave, setting the timer for fifteen seconds. Michael’s retort caught in his throat when he watched as the controller hovered a couple inches above the couch next to him. Michael blinked and the controller wasn’t hovering anymore, but now a dark haired man, in his early twenties, sat right next to him taking over as player two. Gavin stood frozen in place with his warm mug in his hands. The stranger looked up and faced the other two with a smile on his face.

“Sup? You mind if I play for a bit? It’s been a while, you should see my gamer score! I’m Ray by the way- haha that rhyme was lame. Not sure what you’re doing in my house though, I guess Joel invited you guys over or something. Where is he?”

Michael face palmed and then turned around to look at the smirking vampire. “Gavin, I believe in ghosts. If you fucking say ‘I told you so’ I will bash your face in.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a small revamp of the first chapter I wrote a year ago. I hope to actually continue this series. Let me know what you think and all that. My tumblr is freemefromthiscurse.tumblr.com . Thanks again for reading!


End file.
